Loveless leads to Loneliness
by HelloKittyLover12343
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi get into a fight and end up leaving each other for good... or not? That is until Ritsuka meets Loneliness. X3 Not finished. I apologize. HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1: Waiting

Everyday when I look at my phone that _he_ gave me, I end up being disappointed seeing that there is no messages. I did this for the next few days. I was putting the phone down and onto my bedside table when my mom knocked on the door.

"Ritsuka? I made all of your favorite food."

"I'm not hungry mom. Thanks anyway."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!" She screamed outside of my door. I ignored her. She was always like this. After awhile of knocking on my door begging for forgiveness, I heard her walking down the stairs thudding loudly on purpose. Sitting up I gave my phone one last whistful look and stood. I looked down the staircase once out of my room. My mom sitting at the foot of the stairs with her hands in prayer formation.

"Oh, your little brother is really ungreatful… when are you coming home? I miss you, you know, Seimei?"

With a tear dripping down my cheek, I left turning towards my door. I could barely make out the sound of a beeping noise. I opened the door and walked in closing it behind me. I practically ran to the bedside table and checked my phone in hopes of there being a text from Soubi. And then the beeping stopped. I flipped my phone open and saw a text from Soubi. Smiling while reading the text. It read

_'Ritsuka sorry I've been ignoring you. I'll be at your house in ten… nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…'_

Just then the window slid open.

"Soubi?" I asked.

"Who else would it be? Where you expecting someone else?" Soubi said as he walked in and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Idiot, where have you been?"I tried not to look worried but I couldn't help it. Soubi grasped my hand and held it tight. He smiled.

"Did you miss me?" His eyes had a sprinkle of laughter in them.

My silence must of meant something to him because in the second, my head was squished against his hard chest. A tinge of pink blush spread across my cheeks.

"S-Soubi…?" I looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and was in complete that I would miss him even though he knew very well that I loved him more than my family, or what was left of it anyway. Even though that didn't mean much.

"Ritsuka, I was at my friends house. Her fighting name is Loneliness. She is just my friend. So no need to be jealous. My type is boys with brown hair and has the fighting name 'Loveless'." He smiled.

I looked at him and seeing the truth in his eyes I snuggled closer. He pulled me onto his lap and gently kissed the top of my forehead.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2: Akari

The next day I had school. I was stuck there while everyone made a fuss because I had a new cut on my cheek. I couldn't explain this to my friends so I decided to explain this to the councillor.

"Ritsuka, what happened to your cheek."

"Well um... I hit it at my house when I dropped a plate. The shards flew everywhere and one of them hit my face. That's all." I lied through my teeth as if I were born to lie. The councillor looked up at me and smiled as she wrote down something in her notebook. But she could only write what I said... which was lies. What actually happened was after Soubi left my mom came up to check on me and told me supper was ready. I yelled her but then felt bad and went out the door. She smiled with her eyes gleaming with a tinge of craziness and threw a plate at me which hit my cheek. Leaving a big cut. She had fallen to her knees and started to apologize that she didn't mean to hurt me. That she did it without thinking... on instinct.

"Ritsuka?"

I looked up to see the councillor standing over me worried looking, "What?" I sat up finding that I was laying on the couch.

"Well you had a far off look in your eyes and I think you should tell me what really happened." She sat back down on her chair and looked at me expectaintly.

"Nothing happened!" I shot up and ran out the room. I could hear her chasing after me. I ran down the stairs to the door and ran into someone.

"Ristuka?" I looked up to see Soubi looking down on me.

"Soubi? What are you doing here?" I suddenly found something interesting on my shoes to look at. A finger snaked beneath my chin and pulled my head up to look up at Soubi.

"What do you think? I came to pick you up like I normally do." He smiled. Grabbing my hand he started to pull me towards the park. "I asked Loneliness to come and meet us at the park. She is pretty. But she is a bit younger than me. She's 15." I could vaguely see a figure sitting on the bench. As we got closer I saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. But there was a tinge of blue in them. Hazel. She looked over at Soubi and me and smiled. It had to be Loneliness.

"Soubi!" The shrill voice yelled over at us and waved. Soubi waved back and bent down whispering something to me.

"Ristuka, that's Loneliness, her real name is Akari. Call her by her real name." He looked up just as Akari ran to meet us.

"Soubi! Is the famous Ritsuka I have heard so much about? Hi, Ritsuka! I'm Akari." She held out her hand. I looked up at Soubi and he nodded. I took her hand, and we shook hands. She smiled and I felt a pang of something in my stomach. I looked around to see what but only Akari was around. Where was her fighter? Or was she the fighter? But then where was her sacrifice?

"Ristuka?" I looked up.

"Yeah?"

"She asked you something. Be polite to her and answer." Soubi whispered so she couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I said nicely.

"I asked you ' When is your birthday?"

"Oh, its December 21, 1993." He grinned. A few days before Christmas. Soubi yanked my hand and pulled my toward the picnic table. I remembered this park. The first day I met Soubi we came here and took pictures. That's also where he kissed me, I started to blush. My first kiss. Soubi looked at me and grinned, as if he could know why I was blushing. Akari walked over behind and sat next to me and Soubi on the seat. They started to get into a conversation. I didn't pay attention. Before I knew it I drifted of to sleep.

Something splattered on my face I slowly opened one eye as another plopped on my nose. Opening both of them to see that Akari and Soubi were still talking when they noticed that I was awake.

"Is it raining?" I asked quietly.

"It just started would you like to come to my place?" Akari answered before Soubi could.

"I can't my mom has a curfew. And besides I haven't had anything for supper." I sat up more straight and looked around. It was sunset already? Crap, I was already past curfew. "You know what, never mind, sure I would love to go over to your house."

Akari looked shocked for a second before she smiled brightly. "Come over in one hour. Ok?"

"Yeah." She got up and started walking towards the woods. "Soubi knows where I live so no need to tell you where I live. Well bye!" She walked off towards the woods and ran off. Soubi got up and looked somewhat annoyed. "What?"

"Are you sure about this? What about your mom?" He looked worried.

"Well since I'm already late I can be more late right?" I smiled.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Punishment

****

AN: Hey Guys. I didn't know how to do this AN thingy until dah! I just had to write it in. So here I say. I am terribly sorry. :( I also forgot my disclaimer. Anyways, This is sorta crappy this chapter is... more emotional though, I think I did... er... Ok. :/ Not sure. But please REVIEW! :P

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Loveless characters, That I put in here. **

* * *

An hour later like I promised we walked up the steps to her apartment. Before I had a chance to ring the door bell the door swung open.

"Ristuka!" Two arms sung around my waist and pulled me tight to Akari. "I thought you wouldn't make it! Your twenty- seven seconds late!"

"Umm... sorry." I looked down. I heard Akari laugh and the Soubi started to chuckle. I looked back up. "What?" Something I said must of made them laugh. Soon enough Soubi pushed me through the door. Inside her house was beautiful! I smelled food and an audible grumble sounded from my stomach. I blushed s they both looked at me. Akari just smiled and grasped my hand. She pulled through a maze of hallways and doors. This apartment looked smaller than the inside. Finally she stopped pulling me and I looked around to see that there was a big table full of food. "Is this all for you, Soubi, and me?" I double checked the room to see if there was anyone else. No one. Damn. She made a lot of food. This was more than what my mom used to make for Seimei and me. She laughed.

"I might have over done this but i think you guys will eat most of it." She giggled. "Here." She pulled out a chair, I sat down and she pushed me in like a kid. "Eat what you want." I didn't need to be asked twice. I looked and saw that there was rice and grabbed my bowl and filled it halfway. Then I put some stew over it. Soubi had also dug in and so did Akari. She caught my eye and smiled.

After an half an hour there was no more food. But we were all full but there was one thing left to eat. The dessert. Akari left the room about a minute later she came back with a cake. It was a chocolate one too. My stomach protested for me to eat anymore but I managed shove a piece down my throat. She and Soubi were talking serioulsy about something. I looked out the window and saw a figure look at me through the window.

"Hey!" I interrupted. "There is someone outside!" Soubi looked out the window and saw that there were two people sitting on the step of Akari's house.

"Yeah. Me and Akari were talking about that." He looked back at Akari and stood. "Lets go see who they are, Ritsuka." He led me to a door and that led to a set of stairs. We came out a door quietly and I saw that there were a girl and boy sitting on the porch steps. I was going to step forward when Soubi pulled me back.

"We know your over there, Soubi, Ritsuka. Why don't you come out and show yourselves." The voices came from the porch.

"We would but that would defeat the purpose." Soubi grabbed my hand even tighter and pulled me with him out and into the clearing. The two people on the porch stood and walked towards us. "But since I just spoke that would also mean that we were here so, here we are. What is your names?"

"Arashi." the boy replied.

"Kaminari." the girl replied.

"We are Careless." They recited in unison.

"We are Loveless" I spoke with reassurance. Soubi looked at me. I knew what he was thinking. **_Is this okay with you? _**,That's most likely what he was thinking. I nodded hoping that he would understand what I meant.

"Area System Expand. Declare Battle!" They didn't even tell us why they were here they just jumped right into a fight.

"Expand System. Respond." Soubi spoke calmly. The light dimmed around us and everything came into clarity. The wind picked up.

"Shatter!" Arashi spoke. The window on the apartment door shattered. Shards flew everywhere. I felt a stinging pain on my arm and forehead. I pulled my hand from Soubi's and pulled a shard from my arm. It had to be at least two centimeters long. I dropped the shard on the ground and plucked the other from my forehead. This one had to be at least five millimeters. Soubi looked over at me worriedly.

"Ritsuka, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Solidify!" Soubi yelled.

"Resolve!" Arashi yelled back. Pointing at me he spoke so softly that I couldn't hear him. In defense I put my arms up knowing that it wouldn't help. My eyes started to droop. And then I fell hitting my head on the pavement. "Ritsu-!" I heard Soubi yell for me but I was already out like a light. They must've put a sleeping spell on me. Damn them.

When I woke up my legs moved on there own. "Pick up that shard." Arashi told me.

"No! Dammit! Soubi!" I cried for help but, lying on the ground was Soubi all wrapped up in cuts. My hand reached for the shard. It cut my hand when I grabbed it. I kept on resisting but they had me under name control. Damn. These guys must be more advanced than Soubi.

"Walk to Soubi." My legs responded and started to walk towards Soubi. Once standing by Soubi I stood still. "Now cut Soubi in the stomach. Make sure he is sure it is you." I knelt down by Soubi and hovered over him. He opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Soubi... help me. Please, don't let me kill you."

"Is that an order?" Soubi replied.

"Idiot," A tear fell from my eye. "Yes it is an order."

"Got it." He moved his hand to my forehead. But my hand had started to move on its own accord and dug the shard into his stomach. He yelped softly. I was shocked. Soubi had never shown pain. But this is the first time I have really hurt him. Once the shard was in, my hand started to drag it across his flesh. Halfway through his stomach I was screaming as loud as I could for my hand to stop. Soubi half conscious whispered something i couldn't here and my hand flopped to my side. I told my hand to pull the shard out. It did. Soubi had done it. He had stopped me from slitting his stomach all the way. I has Soubi's blood all over my hand. They would pay, for making me hurt Soubi.

"Soubi, hurt them until they cry. This is an order."

"Ritsuka you are so delicate." He smiled and sat up even with his wounds... that I conflicted on him. Grief washed over me. How could I have done that?

"Tear." Soubi yelled. Whip- like things snaked out and whipped them and cut Arashi and Kaminari. Kaminari fell to the floor but not one drop fell from her eyes. She stood back up weakly. "Rupture!" Soubi made sure they heard that. They both now fell to the floor now and only Arashi stood. "Flatten!"

"Resolve!" Arashi almost yelled.

"Solidify!" Soubi spoke. "Flatten." He said softer. I squeezed my eyes shut. But then opened them back up knowing that Soubi was following my order. Kaminari fell to the floor passed out. They were strong I had to admit now a second time. They should've been dead. But the only thing the kept Arashi from fighting is that Kaminari was out.

"Secession." The lights blared into my eyes again and everything was back to the way it was except for our cuts and the door window. "We have left the battle of our free will. You have no more strength to fight. I will let you guys go." Soubi turned grabbing my shoulder for support and we sluggishly left them and into the house. Before Akari shut the door I saw that Arashi had fallen to his knees and was crying hard.

Before I knew it I was wrapped up and Soubi too wrapped up a lot more than me. She had only two beds. She decided that we would stay the night. She had started to prepare the couch for Soubi to sleep on when I spoke up.

"He can share the bad with me. I don't want him on the couch." She smiled and led me to her room and gave me a set of pajamas that were too big for me.

"Here change into these. I'll get Soubi and tell him that he doesn't have to sleep on the couch." Once she left the room I took off my bloody clothes and put on the pajamas. I opened the door and snuggled into the bed that Soubi now layed in and layed up against him. Akari turned out the lights after a brief goodnight and shut the door. I quickly fell fast asleep to the sound of Soubi's soft snoring.


	4. Chapter 4:Loneliness

**AN: Hey guys! This is the next chapter! I am working as fast as i can to get these out. So I think that this rated one outta ten is a six at most. . Sorry. But please Review! And if you do review i want you to tell me who the guy should be (You'll know what i am talking about when you read this chapter) and then what should happen in the next chapter. I will try as hard as i can to maybe fit your ideas in the next chapter. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, nor does Loveless.**

* * *

Sunlight cracked through my closed eyelids. I opened them to see Soubi's shoulder. I must've snuggled up against Soubi in my sleep. My movement must have woken him up. Movement animated his body as he turned to look at me. He smiled, I smiled back as I sat up.

"Soubi, please go back to sleep."He plopped his face back onto the pillow without me saying twice. I slid my feet from under the sheets. The cold, hard floor came to my feet. Arising from the bed. I looked at the time. Eight- Thirty. Damn. I only had an half an hour before I would be forced into a room full of students. Ugh. I walked out the door and practically ran into Akari. She was as shocked as I was when I had just popped out of no where. She quickly regained herself and smiled.

"Ritsuka! I just came to wake you up. You may want to get your clothes on. I washed them. They are sitting on the sofa in the living room." She frowned. "There was a lot of blood on them." She looked worriedly at me. "Are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah, Mom." He laughed. She did in fact remind him of his mom in some ways, being protecive and all. Mom... I wonder what you are doing right now? Are you pounding on my door trying to get me awake, even thought you know I'm not there? I knew the consiquences when i said yes to dinner. I walked through a bunch of doors. I thought the door looked simular to so i walked in to find a baby room. I looked around and found that it had pictures of Akari. But why would Akari still have her baby room up? A sound caught my attention behind me.

"Ristuka? What are you doing here?" Akari had walked in. I blushed knowing that this was probably one of those rooms I wasn't suppose to go into.

"Umm, well I came in here lost. I thought I found the living room, but then I found it was a baby room. I am not trying to be rude but if I may ask. Why are your baby stuff in here?" A new layer of blush folded neatly down on my cheeks. She looked far off as if seeing the past.

"Well Ritsuka let me tell you one thing. This is in fact my baby room. I only kept it for one big, long reason." She paused.

"What is that?"

"A long time ago I lived here as a baby. My aunt told me that my mom and dad were Sacrifce and Fighter, which isn't out of the normal. I was proably 3 months old at the time. My mom had gone out for some sun with my dad, leaving me in the care of my aunt. She waited and waited for my parents to come back. I also had a twin brother. His name was Kazuo. He had been in his carrier in his room and I in mine. We had separate rooms. My aunt had been tending to me, when she smelt something different in the air. Smoke. She rushed out of my room and didn't come back. She told me that she had found my parents in the backyard, burnt to ashes. She ran back in for us but for little Kazuo his time had been up and before she could reach him his room had exploded with fire. She knew my room would be ran to my room and found it still perfectly fine. Everything had burnt, except for my room." She stopped talking and I noticed that she had tears running down her cheeks. I patted her hand and gave her a hug. She pushed away and I let go.

"Anyways." She said wiping her tears away. "what I am saying is that my baby room is the only thing that remains of my old house. My aunt died last year, so I live all alone. My point out of this whole thing is that I know what you went through with your older brother." She grasped hand and pulled me toward her giving me a big hug. I wrapped my arms around her for a while before letting go.

"We need to get ready to go." I said. She grabbed my hand and led me toward the door and through a lot more following after. Finally we walked through the door that led into the living room. On the couch as she had promised was my clothes. She left quickly and shut the door behind her. I pulled my head out of the clothes and my hands too. Pulling down my pants too. I put my shirt back on and then my pants. My hands and head were still in pain from the night before. I wish that the memories fromlast night would just disappear from my mind. I don't want to remember the blood squirting on to my hands and shirt and then the feeling of how easy I had been put under name control and hurt my Fighter. But out of all the memories last night I would want to erase the memory of Soubi yelping every inch, no millimeter the knife slowly went through him.

"Soubi?" I looked to see Soubi leaning on the opened door frame. "Are you all right? You do know I can see the tear running down your cheek right?" My hand found my cheek and found something wet sliding down my cheek. He was right, I was crying.

"Nothing, Soubi. Wait! Soubi I told you to go back to bed. Why did you come all the way here?" He just smiled at me.

"I cam to say goodbye. I know you wanted me to stay in bed but I just couldn't let you leave here without a goodbye from me." He slowly crept foward, grabbing things near him for support. When he reached me he grasped me around the waist and held in tight. "Be good at school Ritsuka. And also Goodbye, Love you." He kissed my forehead. He pushed me away and grabbed my face. He kissed my lips gently. I had to break away before anything could happen. He winked at me before turning for the door and walked out of sight.

"Ritsuka your going to be late if you don't hurry. There's a storm coming. It's suppose to be big. I'll see you around sometime." She gave me a hug and shoved my backpack at me before she pushed me out the door. I looked back to say goodbye but the door was already closed. I shrugged. Walking towards the forest a figure came into sight. It was Yuiko. She walked towards me and smiled.

"Hey Ritsuka!" She grinned. "What are you doing here?" I stopped.

"What are you talking about? I was here at my friends house. What about you?" I asked in a tone that should've been hidden.

"Oh, I live here!" She giggled.

"Oh, ok." I shrugged. I kept walking foward, towards the school when I heard the school bell ring. Crap! Yuiko looked at me shocked. She must have never been late before, because her ears and tail went stiff and then downwards.

We started to run and finally made it to the clearing of the park. Yuiko looked behind us and stopped in her tracks. She gasped and then a hand touched her forehead. A deep voice whispered, "Deep sleep" She fell into a slumber instantly. Another hand touched my forehead and whispered the same. Turning sluggishly I saw a person I recognized. I was too tired to care who they were for now, I needed to fall asleep. I slumped into a persons arms and fell right asleep.

* * *

**The next chapter will probably not come out till next week. :/ Too busy to write this for now but hopefully i will have it by this coming week and i will have a good idea to get this story going! **

**Thanks for continuing this far!**

**Sincerly,**

**Alliecat12343**


	5. Chapter 5: Pain

**AN: I had a hard time writing this. (Too intense). Hopefully you can have some feelings for this one. (Who wouldn't?) Well I have to stop talking soon. So please review... Maybe how you felt and what you want to happen next? LOL! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I also do not own in any form or way of Loveless. (sadly)**

* * *

When I woke up I found that Yuiko was tied behind me. I didn't quite remember what happened except that I heard a person talking in the background of my dreamless sleep.

"So you are finally awake?" I remained silent and kept looking down. I tried to move my hand to find I too was tied up in an elegant tied rope. Damn. This was annoying. I heard a beeping in my pocket and realized that it was my phone. I jumped up but exceeded only in falling on the ground. Yuiko twitched and opened her eyes from hearing the loud _bang_.

"Nuhh, Ritsuka? W-what are you doing here? I was walking to sc-" She realized that there was someone else in the room other than me. She gasped at the shock of who was standing there. "R-Ritsuka! Your older brother!" I couldn't stand a second longer and looked up.

"Seimei!" I was shocked beyond belief. I suddenly felt like crying only to find that I was. "WH-What are you doing here! Your suppose to be dead! Seimei, if you were alive you should have gone to mom! You know how worried and crazy she's been?" I yelled across the room knowing full well that this was probably just a dream. I started to sob, slumping in my chair. I couldn't believe this. No, no way was this happening, was it? I jumped again when my phone started to beep. Seimei walked across the room and reached toward my pocket. I realized I was still lying on the floor and scotched unsuccessfully away. He reached inside my pocket and took out my beeping phone.

"Hello, Soubi." I heard a shocked response come from the other line. "Yes, it really is me. I have a message for you. I have Ritsuka. I'm not going to give him back." Another string of words ringed through the phone. "I'm at your old apartment." The voice softened on the other line. Seimei laughed as if he said a joke. "Come here if you would really want to." He hung up the phone before Soubi could reply. Seimei walked over to a table and set the phone on there.

"Seimei what are you doing?" He sat down and read a book, ignoring me. I knew if I were to fight him that I would lose. Because he is still my older brother. I had drifted off to sleep exhausted. Even though I had slept for what felt like a billion years. About an hour later there was a hurried rasp at the door. I snapped up and knew that I would see the face of Soubi. Seimei snapped up and rushed to the door. He opened the door and as I had expected Soubi rushed in and walked out to the big area of missing furniture. He didn't even look in my direction. Completely shocked to see Seimei. He had forgotten me because his old master was standing right in front of him.

"S-Seimei? Is it really you?" He shook his head as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Soubi! Help me." Soubi finally noticed I was in the room and came over when Seimei said 'stop'. Soubi stopped in his tracks. Why? "Soubi! Please come untie me! That's an order!" Soubi didn't move one inch. "Soubi, why?" I was so frustrated and sad that I realized I had tears running down both the sides of my cheeks.

"Soubi. Can you come over to me please? Shut the door while you are at it." Without another word Soubi walked slowly and firmly over to Seimei and walked past to shut the door behind him.

_Thud._

The door shut tight and then instinctively he locked the door. I could scream in frustration, but Seimei gave me one glance. Pure hatred. That was all I could see on his face. Soubi finished locking the door and walked to Seimei's side. I glanced at his face. He looked more horrible than what I imagined me to look like.

"Now Soubi, go over to that drawer over there. Take the item that is in there. That is an order." Soubi glanced in my direction, hesitating. But my brother had so many strings pulling Soubi that it was hard to resist. He walked over to the drawer more slowly than the last time he walked over to Seimei. When he reached the drawer he opened it. Pulling out something I couldn't see because of the darkness surrounding everything in its path. I saw something glint inside of Soubi's hand and found that it was a butcher knife. Soubi gasped at seeing and realizing what he was holding.

"Now walk over to Ritsuka. Don't talk one bit." He threatened. Soubi walked over to me faster than the last. I thought that maybe Seimei was nice and would make him untie the ropes tightly tied around my wrists. But Soubi's expression told me that it had been very different than what I originally thought. Soubi stopped at my chair and turned to face Seimei. He looked down at me briefly and then looked back at Seimei.

"I want you to hold he knife in front of Ritsuka's face." Soubi put the knife in front of my face and I saw that it hadn't been sharpened in a lot of years. "You see that Ritsuka?" He paused. "Soubi can you ever so gently press that into Ritsuka's stomach. Not too hard, or fast. Slowly. I want to hear his agonizing screams." Soubi hesitated for a long minute. "Soubi! That's an order!"

"Soubi, listen to me. I need you to put the knife down and untie the ropes tied around my wrists and ankles. That's an order!" Soubi hesitated when Seimei repeated his order and Soubi started the knife toward my stomach. His free hand reached down and pulled my shirt up, exposing my naked stomach. He inched the knife forward. The tip just barely touched my stomach.

I sobbed harder and then backed unsuccessfully back, away from the knife. I heard Yuiko in the back ground screaming at Soubi to stop. But I couldn't hear anything anymore. All I felt was the pain going in my stomach. All I heard was a blood-curdling scream and my blood pounding in my ears. All I could see was black splotches across my vision. Dancing and teasing me. I could also see Soubi. He was crying too. He inched the knife in more. My scream ran through the empty apartment. I tried to hold it in. I could even hear my older brothers laugh.

"Good. Now dig it in there deep. Fast. Then slide it even more slowly across his stomach." I gasped and then screamed as it slid in all the way. It made its way slowly to the side. I yelled in pain.

"Seimei! Soubi! Yuiko! Someone! Akari! Help! Please stop!" I gasped between screams. I saw my blood all over Soubi's hands. I knew something bad was going to happen. But not ever this bad.

The next thing I know the blackness dancing around my vision spread all over. I couldn't see a thing. In and out I could see lights and then just one light. Pulling me forward. I tried to keep away from it. But as I got closer I was it was Soubi. He was all clean. No blood, no nothing. I blinked and squeezed my eyes closed tightly not believing it. What I was when I opened my eyes made me shriek. It was Soubi lying on the floor with the knife in his chest. Seimei just stared at the two of us sitting there motionless, laughing. I saw myself sitting there in the chair. My eyes were slick and white.

"Ritsuka! Wake up. Don't die on me. Please oh, please." I tried to respond but something was smothering me. I was so scared, hurt, betrayed. I didn't know what I would say even if I could speak. I heard a female's voice. It had to be Akari. "Someone go help Yuiko and Soubi!" She spoke more loudly. Something moved me and I screamed in pain. "I'm so sorry. But hang on for a little more." Akari's voice was hurting so much it pained me. But not as much as what happened between me, Soubi, and Seimei. The pain intensed even more and I fell into the black hole, sucking me in. Then nothing at all.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the crappy ending for this chapter, I'm probably not going to be able to get the next one out by next week, (school) ugh. Sorry. But i'll try to get these out as fast as i can. :) I can promise that.**

**Sorry again,**

**Alliecat12343**


	6. Chapter 6:Questions

**AN: Hey guys! No action in this chapter today... sorry. I couldn't think what to do. D: Also this is short compared to my recent chapters. :/ But this one came out faster than normal so thats one of the plus signs. ;) Well review and tell me what you thought!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the story Loveless. **

* * *

I came to in a room in pitch black. My hands not bound by ropes. But they did have the burns, which was proof that what I thought to be a bad dream was real. I looked around the room. My eyes adjusting to the darkness I realized that I was in a bed lying down in someone else's room. I saw a window and saw a blanket draped over it so it would stay dark in here. A light peeked through the cracks comforting me.

Soubi. Where was he now? Could I even face him anymore? I heard a soft snoring to my right and looked over to see a second bed. In it was Yuiko. She was also a victim to what happened. I tried to sit up and felt a real hard pain, gasping I laid back down. Ouch. That really did hurt, I pulled the covers from my stomach and looked. Two pink puckered lines ran jaggedly across my stomach. Two cuts? How did the second one get there?

"So you're finally awake?" a voice came ahead from the door. I had been too busy in thoughts to notice the light spilling across the room over to the ruffled covers of my bed.

"Yeah. I guess so." My voice was real grouchy sounding. Akari walked in and sat down on the bed next to me, being careful not to shake the bed much.

"Ritsuka. What happened?" She cried out. "When I walked in, all I could see was you lying on the floor strapped to the chair bleeding. I thought you were dead. All that blood. Soubi was lying on the ground with the knife in his stomach. Yuiko was unconscious when I got there too, her stomach had been fine, but someone cut her wrists. Ritsuka who made all of this happen? Who could've cut you, Soubi, and Yuiko?"She finally stopped for a breath. I opened my mouth to speak but she silenced me with her finger, I shut my mouth and waited. "Ritsuka, Soubi called me before he went unconscious. I heard a man in the back ground telling him to close the phone. Before he did he whispered the address and for me to bring some help." She whispered this as if it were happening right now all over again. She laid down next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a long hug. As if we had been friends for years. I wrapped my arms around her for comfort. We lay that way for a while. My thoughts consumed by what happened that night. I was scared, knowing that Seimei had more control over Soubi than me. The thought made me shiver. Why did Seimei want me dead?

"What happened to Soubi? Is he alright?" I said breaking the long silence.

"He was alright. We pulled the knife out of him and cleaned it up. He wasn't conscious when we got there. We thought he was dead when we first saw him too." She smiled as if that were to comfort her too. I smiled back, knowing that it would help her more than me. My thoughts were jumping all over the place. Like what if this happens again? What if someone tries to attack us when we are both seriously injured?

"Ritsuka? Akari? Is that you over there?" Yuiko's voice drifted from the bed to the right. We both jumped out of each other's arms and looked sheepishly at each other. I held in my painful scream building inside from when I moved.

"Yeah. What is it, Yuiko?" Akari replied.

"Oh. Nothing, I was just wondering if I was hearing something. Um Akari, not to be rude or anything, but could you go get me a drink of water?" She said solemnly.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll get one for you too, Ritsuka." She stood and went to the window. She pulled of the blanket, letting the sunlight hit our faces brightly. She strode out the room and closed the door gently behind her.

"So," I cleared my throat. "How have you been doing?" I smiled warmly comforting her, somewhat. She looked shocked to see me smile, but she recovered quickly and smiled back.

"Better than you, I suppose. He cut my wrists you know? Soubi. Seimei told him to after he thought you were…" She stopped seeing my face twist into horror.

"Dead." I finished her sentence. She nodded sadly.

"Five cuts per wrist. Did you know you have been sleeping for almost ten days? Your mom visited you. She sat there and cried. My mom also visited." Her words shocked me. My mom visited? She actually cared I was hurt?

"Thanks for telling me that." I said quietly. A knock at the door made us both jump. My stomach throbbed with pain, I gasped not able to hold it in. "Come in." Akari walked in with a rolling cart full of food and drinks. She looked at me sadly.

"You can't eat for another four days. Your stomach has to heal before anything can go down there. The only thing you can have is drinks." She rolled the cart in between me and Yuiko. She gave me a glass of water with ice and then moved on to Yuiko. She smiled when she saw Yuiko look happy.

"Here you go, Miss Yuiko." She grinned. When did they become such good friends? I wonder how often they had talked when I was out. They giggled at my shocked look. I cracked a smile and laughed. Now it was their turns to look shocked. I laughed even harder.

"Well you two definitely became friends. I can tell." They both nodded at my words.

Yuiko blushed. "We did, but we only have one thing in common." She pointed at me. "You." I blushed a deep red. I looked up at Akari to see she was blushing too. There was another knock at the door. We all froze and saw someone at the door.

"Hello there." Said the voice I feared to hear the most. Seimei.

* * *

**Okay so this ending was kind of unexpected but heh i had to put a twist. Or else everyone would stop reading :( But please, please review!**

**Sincerly,**

**Alliecat12343**


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Apart

AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! It would've been out sooner (like tuesday) but my sister accidently deleted it. :/ So i've been rewriting it. I should start writing these things on paper. So i don't have this problem again. LOL. XD Well enjoy and please Review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless in any ways. OR any characters that are in Loveless**

* * *

I closed my eyes and squeezed the hard. When I opened them Seimei was still there, grinning in the doorway. Akari smiled at me and then turned it toward Seimei.

"Seimei! Your little brother woke up! Isn't that great?"Akari spoke loudly. Seimei stepped in the room and walked over to my bed. He smiled down at me, sweetly.

"Ritsuka! I hope you're feeling better. We have _a lot_ to catch up on." I heard the double meaning in the last sentence and flinched. Why was he here?

"Yeah, I am too. I sure am glad the jerk didn't kill anyone. I know it had _nothing_ to do with you. I'm just glad no one here is the ones that hurt us." I smiled sweetly. The words sounded so truthful that I almost wanted to believe it wasn't Seimei. That Seimei was as nice as he once was with me before he '_died'_. Seimei cracked a grin and chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that there were no serious injuries, well serious enough to kill you." He had us all fixed on him. Why was no one noticing the second meanings we used? Why did he gain their trust so quickly? "Also it's pleasing that you are all the bright smiles you used to be. I can see your emotions have healed quickly" My thoughts screamed no, but I nodded anyways. I was happy to see that he looked confused as ever.

We all jumped when a knock sounded at the door. Everyone looked at the door, except Seimei. My breath caught in my throat. No, I wasn't ready for this. I never would be. I wanted to run away as far away as I could. Even now, knowing I couldn't get up it was tempting to throw the covers off, place my feet on the floor, and run out of the room screaming. I closed my eyes, because this was the best idea I could think of, rationally. At the door stood Soubi with Kio by his side. My heart wanted to pour out all it held in.

"S-Soubi. I-I'm glad you're a-alright. I am really happy that the jerk didn't hurt you too bad." I smiled very lightly. Why was he here? Soubi strode to Seimei's side without hesitating. After standing there he sat on my bed very gently, as gentle as a butterfly landing on a leaf. Yuiko spoke something to Soubi. But I couldn't concentrate when Seimei was around. I noticed Kio had found a chair in the corner and dozed off.

"Yeah, me too. I'm happy to see that you're up." He smiled. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable seeing me act so nice to him. He was practically twitching every five seconds.

"Hey, um, can me and-" Before I could finish my sentence Seimei interrupted me.

"How about we leave these two alone to talk to each other." Akari and everyone else nodded and got up. Akari pulled a wheel chair from the corner and put Yuiko in there. They all left except for Seimei. He stood still waiting till everyone was out of ear shot. He bent down to my ear and whispered, "You better hurry, and I can't guarantee the safety of your friends when I'm with them." Finishing he stood straight and walked out shutting the door behind him.

"Soubi I-" Before I could even finish that one simple sentence Soubi covered my mouth and silenced me. This was a first. But why was everyone interrupting me whenever I have something to say? It was getting annoying. I pouted.

"No, Ritsuka I need to say something first. I'm so sorry! It killed me to see you get hurt by my own hands. So that's why I want you to make an oath. I want you to make the oath so that I won't ever take any orders from Seimei. I do not want to hurt you anymore." He stopped talking. My mind was reeling over but it came down to one question.

"I can't make an oath until I know something. S-Soubi I-" I spoke softly.

"Tell me." He gazed at me hard.

Soubi, you have to choose between me and Seimei. Choose now." I hated saying it but I needed to know. Soubi's eyes became flat, he got up and left the room slamming the door behind him. A minute later he came in. I knew what he was going to say, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Seimei." He said the one name. My mind was going crazy with questions. Why? Why did he choose Seimei? Why was he so calm? Why, why, why did it always have to be Seimei? A sob hitched in my throat. I couldn't stay like this. I could feel the tears rolling down the sides of my face. Soubi looked pained to see my reaction.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I didn't know what to do. My body started to do its own thing. My body leaned into the kiss. I arched my back and kissed him back. I wanted everyday to be like this, sweet kisses. He was laying on me so without thinking I put my arms around his shoulders and left them there. His tongue traced my mouth making me gasp. Why was he going this far? I pulled away scared to do anything else. I wanted more, but I couldn't.

"Soubi, I don't want you to go." I whispered, closing my eyes. Soubi looked at me in that same way he used to. I pulled him into a hug. "I release you. You can go now. But do one more thing for me, I want you to save everyone that is innocent from Seimei when you're with him. Try your hardest." I said lifelessly. He sat up gazing down on me. When I spoke those words the light switch in my head turned off, leaving me in darkness. I wanted to scream and run away. I didn't have anyone anymore. No one but myself. I was all alone. Soubi stood and walked toward the door. He glanced back at me, giving me a chance to stop him, but I didn't say a word. He opened the door and then walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Bye." I whispered. I slammed my head into the pillow and let all the tears I had held in pour out. Why?

* * *

**Ahhhh! Soubi why'd you have to choose Seimei over Ritsuka! :'( I wonder how Ritsu's gonna handle this? Hey so tell me what you think. I'll start writing the next chapter soon! Well see ya later guys! **

**AllieC****at12343**


	8. Chapter 8: What?

**AN: Hey guys! I wrote this quickly so i understang if it's crappy. Cliffhanger at the end. :) And a little of something. O/O *giggles and then frowns* Darn, can't say the ending and ruin this chapter. Well read this and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Loveless in any way.**

* * *

I woke to the sound of a loud thud. I sat up slowly to find the source of noise, but only found a note. On the front it said **Ritsuka** I was afraid to open it and see the contents but I was more afraid of who it was from. I opened it anyway.

**Dear Ritsuka,**

**I really want us to stay friends. Truly. But one thing I have to get out is that I did this to protect you. Never to hurt you. You mean too much to me. Meet me in the back of the house. I want to say the rest to your face. But mostly I am going to say Sorry. So please come out to the back of the house, if you are not out there by 10:00 am, I will understand that you don't want to talk to me. Love you forever.**

**Soubi**

On the back was a heart. I was tempted to go and I knew I would go, but how would I know if this was Soubi or not. My heart believed fully that it was Soubi. But my brain overpowered for the moment and told me that it was most likely Seimei. I wanted to know who it was and what was true and what was a lie.

A knock on the door sounded, interrupting my train of thoughts. "Ritsuka? You awake?" I stayed silent and closed my eyes. The note was under my covers and hidden. Akari opened the door and walked in quietly. She laid down next to me. She wrapped her arms around me gently. I didn't know what to do but to stay still. She went under the covers and stayed there for what seemed like a million years. I heard a hum vibrating through me. I was shocked to realize that Akari was humming a tune that my mom used to sing to me all night long before anything happened.

She lightly pulled away but didn't leave. She even more softly got out of bed and padded to the middle of the room. I opened one of my eyes to see what she was doing. I was embarrassed to see that she was taking off a layer of clothing. She took off her main shirt and then her sweat pants. Leaving her with nothing but a tank top and underwear. I blushed and shut my eyes. I calmed myself and turned away making it seem like I did it in my sleep. She came over to my bedside and pulled the covers lightly away so she could snuggle in. I looked over at the clock on my bedside table. It read 5:23.

Why was she here this early? Why did she take off her half of her clothing. Isn't is inappropriate for me to see this at my age? She fell asleep next to me with her arms wrapped around my chest. A soft snore came from her sleeping form. I turned my head to see her face. It looked even more cute than when she was awake. A soft ache in my chest started. My heartbeat quickened. _**Ba- bump Ba- bump**__._ What was this? What was happening? I was scared of this thing in my chest. This was one of those feelings that I got from Soubi. What was that emotion? Oh, yeah, love. I was nervous to see that I had loved Soubi but now Akari? I was in big trouble now.

A few hours later I woke up to see Akari in the middle of the floor pulling up her pants. She saw me looking and blushed.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like!" She zipped the pants zipper up. I turned away.

"It's okay. It's better than you being naked." I snapped my mouth shut realizing what I just said. I blushed hard and heard her giggle. I turned to see her two feet away, laughing hard.

"Your right. It is better that I'm not naked." She turned toward the door. "By the way, I love you." She ran out the room not giving me a chance to respond. The door slammed shut by the force of her shove on the door.

I looked at the clock. It read 9:08. I sat up feeling a little bit better than the couple days before. I found myself at the dresser pulling out a pair of pants. I shoved them on and then pulled on a loose shirt.

I walked to the door. I heard a plate break in the kitchen and rushed out of the door slamming behind me. I walked hastily through the halls and into the kitchen door. Akari was crouched on the floor picking up shards of a plate and putting them in the garbage. Food was splattered all over the floor that obviously was on the plate when it fell.

I walked over to her side and started helping her pick them up. She looked at me shocked. She blushed. "N-No I can do this by myself." She stammered. I had giggle and smiled.

"No it's alright besides I owe you from when you took care of me for the past two weeks. I noticed that there were at least a dozen flowers and cards from all of me and Yuiko's school friends. I wondered what they think happened to us.

We finished picking up all the pieces. She thanked me and turned towards the door. "No! Wait, Akari. Please don't go not yet. I wanted to tell you that I appreciate that you 'love' me but I still can't be sure about what I feel yet." I walked toward her and pulled her into a hug. How come I can say 'love' so easily? I wondered about that for the next couple minutes awkwardly holding her.

She looked into my eyes and probably saw me looking shy. I didn't know what to do when she leaned in to me and gently touched her lips to mine. Her tongue forced my mouth to open and I responded shocked. The thing is I didn't want her to stop. I pulled her closer to me and snuggled in close to her. She sighed and kissed me more deeply, but not as deep as Soubi. _Soubi._My mind snapped and I pulled away. She looked at me and then blushed. I realized that I too was blushing and turned away. I looked at the clock. It read 9:57. I rushed an a apology and ran out of the door leading outside. I ran down the steps two at a time. Yuiko waved to me. I stopped for a split second to wave at her. She smiled and rushed over. But I ran off towards the back of the house. A shadow was displayed in the splattered sun spots that shined through the trees.

I ran over there and put on my serious face. The old grandfather clocked chimed and sounded 10.

* * *

**Well how'd you like it? Eh? Well review and tell me what you think. I have writers block. :| It sucks. But i'll try and get the next one written and out as quickly as possible.**

**Love'**

**AllieCat12343.**


	9. Chapter 9: Loveless

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been writing a lot of different fanfics! But here this one is! AND Omigod... 999 hits. So close to 1,000! Jeez the Weez when i put this on here i thought no one would be reading this and look after what 9 chapters or so i have almost 1,000 hits! :O Holy crap! This may be small to you guys but to me... HOLY CRAP! I hope you guys like this. It's kinda out of Ritsu's boundries but whatever. It's my story now! Haha! Please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless in any way! Sadly... **

* * *

When I turned the corner I saw only a shadow. I didn't have time to react when something snaked its way and covered my mouth. It made me dizzy and tired. I slumped into the arms and couldn't help but think of Déjà vu. I tried to pry the hands off of my mouth, but my tries rendered useless. My mind and body giving up to this unknown person, my eyes closed slowly before consciousness became nothing but a mere dream.

2 Hours Later

I awoke to a sound of water splashing onto a dish. My head still a bit groggy. _What happened?_ Then everything came together and I opened my eyes, to find my strapped onto a table in a school cafeteria? Confusion, Anger, and Sadness washed over me to see that of course Soubi hadn't written that note after all and I fell for another trick. Without making a noise I opened my eyes and slowly turned my head to face the noises.

"So you're awake?" The person at the sink spoke loudly.

"Who are you?" I spoke the truth I didn't recognize this person. I struggled to sit but found it futile. "Are you from Seven Moons?" The person turned and faced me. It was a female, with her hair styled short.

"And if I was?" She spoke slowly.

"I don't know. But I want to know something… why did you hide the fact that Seimei wasn't really dead?" I spoke without hesitation. She looked at me funny and then sighed.

"Well that's a shame. Because you see I'm not in the Seven Moons thing. I came here because my friend told me to. All I have to do is hold you here till tomorrow afternoon." But before I could respond something burned and tore at my skin on my shoulder. I started shaking really hard. I tried to stop but they took a hold of me and shook me like a rag doll. The girl rushed over and untied me. She was whispering something to me. Like a chant or something. And then it all ended and I was fast asleep. I wanted to put a sign on my back that said 'NO MAKING ME FALL ASLEEP!' But it seemed no one wanted to follow that rule. I was already asleep but I knew in my heart that I wanted to wake up.

**A couple of hours later**

My shoulder woke me up. I was in a bed covered with a comforter and my head lay on a soft feather pillow. I sat up and winced as a arrow of pain shot through me. The girl lay on the floor also asleep. What time was it? I turned my head and found an alarm clock that read three forty-seven in the morning. I quietly rose from my bed. My feet lightly padded to the door when I saw a small light from a room. I walked over to it and saw a bathroom. Perfect! I walked in and shut the door. I walked into the bathroom more and looked in the mirror. I pulled my long sleeved shirt sleeve up to the very top of my shoulder. I gasped at the sight of what was on there. Loveless was carved on to my shoulder in a fashioned way. What happened? Could be that once Soubi chose his original master that my time would've came for my name to appear? But why so early? I shut off the light and walked out into the hall. I padded back to the bedroom. And silently closed the door. "Where were you? You are my prisoner, which means that I can only tell you to go somewhere." The girl half yelled at me. I didn't reply and just walked off towards the bed.

"I don't know why you think you can control me. But I don't even know your name first off and second I am not your property so just, just leave me alone. All I want is a normal life for once!" I yelled. I was shocked at the sudden outburst of feeling I shoved out of my mouth. The girl looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. She looked sad there and I had this strange yearning to go comfort her but I stayed where I was. She was so pretty. No use in going over there, though. But my legs abanded my brain and followed my heart and walked over to her. She gasped as my hand touched her shoulder. She grabbed my hand and pulled me hard into her. She hugged me tightly. _First I'm her prisoner and now she's hugging me. What the hell? _I was going to push her off of me but something kept me from pushing her away. I held her tightly having this strange connection. She sobbed. I wonder what I said. There was a huge scratching noise on the window and we both jumped. I looked at the window and was shocked to see Soubi was there and he was glaring at the girl I had in my arms only ten seconds ago. She started for the door. I grabbed her hand and yanked her forward.

"Soubi!" I pulled the girl towards the window. I opened it wide enough so Soubi could come in. He pulled me into a big hug and looked me in the eye hurt and confused when I pushed him away. For some reason I didn't want him to hug me. It was like being snapped out of a dream. My shoulder suddenly hurt real bad, bad enough that I groaned in pain and fell to the floor holding my shoulder.

"Ritsuka are you all right?" I replied with a small nod. But Soubi grabbed my hand holding my shoulder and pulled it off hard.

"Soubi, no!" But it was too late he had already saw my newly carved Loveless on my shoulder. Soubi pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ritsuka. Do you know who your real fighter is?" I shook my head. Soubi summoned the girl who was going towards the door with a move of his index finger. She slowly walked forward. And when she reached us Soubi grasped her hand hard and yanked her forward. She fell to the floor next to me, crying. What was wrong with her?

"Soubi what are you doing?" I gasped.

"Ritsuka, can you please be quiet?" I snapped my mouth shut. He looked at the girl. "What is your name? Your name that your parents gave you."

"Emi." She gasped out.

"Emi, are you Loveless's fighter?" He said seriously. I was shocked to the point of no words. I couldn't speak not no more at least. Emi nodded. I gasped loud.

"But you kept me here! I knew there was something you were going to do. But never did I think you were my fighter!" a sob escaped my chest. I got up and ran out of the room. Emi ran after me, Soubi not far behind her. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. But they didn't stop. They each grabbed one of my arms and stopped me. "Is this why I couldn't help but hold her and comfort her. Why I can't get her out of my head?" Soubi nodded slowly.

Emi looked at me in the eyes. "Ritsuka, I couldn't tell you because it was my order. I may not be part of the Seven Moons thing but I was trained by someone who had been there and takes orders from them." I closed my eyes. I felt someone pull me into a hug. I opened my eyes expecting Soubi but it was Emi. I tightened our embrace and forgot everything as something happened. I could see her memories. It was as if I were in them.

* * *

_**Memory:**_

_I was running._

"_Emi!" Shinji yelled. I looked behind me and stopped._

"_What do ya want now? I'm going to be late!" I yelled back. He didn't reply until he was close enough to talk. _

"_You're not going to the academy no more. You're going to go to a different school now." He scratched his head for a moment. "I can't remember what school, but this kid we found out about has the same name as you. And we need you to be there when his name appears. From our research we think he'll be getting his name mark onto him in two weeks. So that means yours will appear too. His name is Ritsuka Aoyagi. Keep him under your watch, okay?" I nodded numbly. Finally I have a sacrifice. _

"_And do not forget to email me." He pulled me into a hug. I was going to miss him. But I think it's safe to say that he is just like a father to me._

_**Memory Ends.**_

* * *

"Ritsuka?" Soubi and Emi's voices both called and I opened my eyes. But I don't see them, I only see darkness. Something pulled me toward a growing white speck. When the white speck is engulfing me I see Soubi and Emi's eyes on me. What's happening?

* * *

**How was it? Good? Well please tell me what ya think and review. **

**AllieCat12343**


	10. Chapter 10: Problems Part 1

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it too so long. I was a bit occupied. :/ But it's not even that long. Blame my step dad Garth. He grounded me off the computer for a couple weeks. :( And so before i have to go i decided to tie up the ends and out this out here. So heres the next chapter: Part 1. The next one won;t be out for a while. Sorry! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless. **

* * *

Loveless Chapter 10: Problems

I woke up to someone shining a light to my eyes. I snapped up, hurting my eye in the process. Ouch, damn that hurt. Someone apologized and I mumbled something back. I opened my good eye and saw I was in the local hospital. There were two people in the chairs by my bed. Emi, and Soubi. What has happened again? A flash back made me remember and I looked back to see a doctor standing behind me with a flashlight now turned off. Oh yeah. Soubi grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug. But it still didn't feel right. I pushed away and then looked at Soubi. "Sorry, I just... I don't know. It doesn't feel right. I can't explain it but when you hug me it used to give off this feeling I can't explain and now it gives off nothing." I looked down ashamed. Emi looked at me sadly.

"It's okay, Ritsuka. It's normal when you are marked." Soubi mumbled. Emi opened her mouth and then closed it. Then spoke.

"Do you remember what happened?" The doctor stood closer to us now. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I saw one of your memories. But then something happened and all I could see was a bright white light. What happened?" I said terrified. The doctor looked at me and then at my friends.

"It looks like you have MDD. Major Depressive Disorder. From what your friends have been telling me and then what you said it sounds like MDD to me. I'll put you into some therapy sessions." Soubi and Emi looked at me with sad eyes. I turned away from them and looked at the doctor.

"What will I have to do?" I asked curiously. I didn't want therapy but maybe if I could be treated I would get better and I would go back to what I was before.

"Interpersonal therapy. It helps make it easy so the resolution of role disputes and helps to overcome problems with social skills and other interpersonal factors that may impact the development of serious depression." He spoke the definition. I nodded at what he said. The night couldn't get any worse. There was a knock at the door and then the door opened. My mom popped in with Akari. No now things couldn't get any worse. This was going to be a while.

* * *

**So was it any good? Hopefully the next part will be out in two weeks or so. Ok? Please review! Bye guys!**

**AllieCat12343**


	11. Chapter 10: Pain Part 2

**AN: ****Hey guys! :) Can you believe it? I haven't written for so long that I forgot who the characters Emi and Akari are! I also forgot why Ritsu was in the hospital… I feel so bad. You can yell at me now… :( Well enjoy the story and don't forget to Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, that is not until I inherit this story cuz of my good ideas XD Just kidding.**

**R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Part 2: Pain

My mom walked in and looked at me. She had a sad and calm look in her eyes. She saw the doctor and sat in one of the guest chairs beside the bed. Once the doctor left she asked everyone to leave. When everyone left the room the tantrum began…like I predicted. First the look in her eyes left and turned into pure hatred. Second, she took the pillow from the chair beside the one she was sitting in and walked over to mo with a glint of craziness in her eyes. I stayed still, for I deserved to be punished for everything that I had done. She placed the pillow on my face and smothered me. I could hear my heart panicking and the heart monitor jumping erratically. Then gradually the beeping started to slow as no air filled my lungs. Just before I was about to pass out I heard the door slam open and someone shouting. The pillow was torn off of my face and I sucked in a huge breath of air. Akira and Emi were in front of me holding my mom. Tears started to rush down my face.

"Ritsuka! No, no, no you can't die! You crazy bastard! Are you an idiot? Why would you let your mom do that? Are you crazy?" Emi yelled. Akari told her to stop and let me explain. But I just looked at them with pure hatred.

"It's nothing. Just stay out of my business." I looked away from them. There was an awkward silence and no one seemed to be breaking it, until the door opened. I didn't need to look to know that Soubi was standing in the doorway. I heard footsteps walking toward me and the three girls in front of me. I looked over to see Soubi looking at Akari and Emi not looking over at me once. He leaned toward them and whispered to them, asking if we could speak to each other alone. Or that is what I presume, because he took them out of the room and then dragged my sobbing mom out the door. Idiot. I don't care.

"Soubi, why can't I be the same as I used to be before…?" I asked once the door was closed leaving just Soubi and me. He looked at me with sad eyes. He walked over to the side of my bed and rested his hand on my forehead.

"Emi has token my place as your fighter. So now I need to go back to my original master. But don't worry Ritsuka… you are still number one in my heart, even if me and you are to cross paths as enemies and I were to be ordered to kill you, I would follow after." My chest was hurting really bad by now. I know I said that I hated him but I was kidding. I grabbed onto his shirt while tears were dripping down my face.

"Soubi! Don't go! Please don't leave." I cried out. He looked at me without emotion. He grabbed my hand and pulled it off of his shirt. He then dropped my hand and turned.

"Ritsuka. Don't make this any harder for me or you in this case. This is the last time you will see me as a friend, maybe even a lover. Goodbye, Ritsuka." He walked out the door closing it behind him. I looked down at my hand that still tingled from his touch. The tears blinded me as they kept coming out more and more. I heard Akira come in.

"Ritsuka! What happened? Why are you crying so hard?" When she had no response she walked over and held me in her arms. She cooed to me, telling me that it was going to be okay. I felt tired from all the crying but didn't want to stop. My heart wouldn't stop hurting. My head was blank. Nothing was going through, except for the sound of Emi crying in the background and Akari whispering to me.

****Four Hours Later****

After finally being let out of the hospital, I walked into my house with my few belongings and walked up the stairs into my room. I dropped the bags in my room and went to my bed. Why? I looked over to the door and waited until the lights in the hall went out. Meaning my mom who calmed down went to sleep. I slowly crept to my dresser and got out some clean boxers and a tank top. I took my old towel and carried everything to the bathroom across the hall from my room. When I walked into the bathroom I looked in the mirror to find a lifeless boy staring at me. He had dark circles beneath his puffy red eyes. His brown eyes looked empty, soulless.

I walked over to the shower after setting my stuff down and turned on the water. I waited until the shower was warm before I took my clothes off and went in. The hot water pounding on my back did nothing to relieve me of my stress and emptiness. I washed my hair and body that still oddly smelled of Soubi. I shut off the water and walked over to the foggy mirror. Something glinted in the mirror that caught my attention. I looked away from the mirror and looked down on the counter and saw a small knife.

****Warning: Cutting: Skip down till it says Warning End if don't want to read****

A thought appeared into my head and I slowly took a hold of the knife and shakily held it to my wrist. I wondered how pain would feel if I did it to myself. I slowly pushed the knife gently into my skin and dragged it across my skin. I kept on cutting till my eye sight started to blur. I looked dizzily to my wrist and saw blood oozing out of my wrist and dripping to the floor below. I felt myself slipping away into the dark when I remembered the pain my heart kept feeling.

I took the knife from my left hand and started cutting my left wrist when I ran out of space on my right arm. When I finished my right arm I wanted to feel more pain and started on my right leg. I was sobbing from all the pain yet I felt a kind of happy feeling in my core and I smiled. I loved this feeling of bliss and pain mixed together. I remember feeling someone grab the knife from my hand and shout at me while this person sounded like they were sobbing? I fell to the floor exhausted and passed out happily hoping I was dying. My whole life flashed before my eyes. I saw Seimei holding me when I was seven, then it went to my dad in the hospital telling me how to live a happy life when he were to die. My mom was making my favorite food and was smiling at me, my memory transferred to the time my mom, Seimei, and I were playing a board game and we were all laughing. Then I saw Soubi smiling at me on the first day we met. I remember when I was scared to admit my love for Soubi. Akari and Emi flashed before my closed eyelids smiling and waving at me. Everyone I ever loved flashed before me and then they all appeared once more and encircled me in a hug of warmth.

****Warning End****

I woke up to see Emi sitting beside my asleep on a chair beside my bed. I felt stinging pain in my left and right arms. They were bandaged from my wrists to my elbow. My legs also stung, and they were also bandaged from the middle of my thigh to my knee. Disappointment set into my mind. Why wasn't I dead? I was hoping to be dead! The tears started to fall from my eyes again and my heartache began once again. Emi still asleep started to cry and I was shocked yet again to see how she felt everything I felt. She woke up less than a minute later from the pain my heart was feeling. "R-Ritsuka, I thought you had died!" She grabbed me into a big hug and sobbed even harder. She kept on repeating my name over and over again. I hugged her back and told her to calm down a couple of times. She held onto me for a couple more minutes and then looked at me pulling away slowly, still holding onto my shirt. "Why, why did you do it?" She said wiping the tears that started to gush out more. I looked at her sadly.

"I wanted to leave this world. I don't think I can make it without Soubi. I mean he meant the whole world to me! I was only thinking of pain and dying when I was cutting. I felt happy that I could leave and never look back." I paused looking down. "How did you know to come here?" I said looking back up at her. She was looking down also and spoke quietly.

"I-I remember feeling my heart hurting so bad that I thought it was my own pain when I realized I could hear someone crying in the background. I looked around and asked my roommate Yuuki if she were crying. She told me no and I knew instantly once my wrists started to sting that it was you. Yuuki called her other half Ichiro to take me to your house once I told her you were in trouble. We rushed here and I found you in the b-bathroom with s-s-so much blood on the floor I thought you were unconsciously cutting yourself and I pulled the knife from your hand." She stopped and looked into my eyes and then continued. "Yuuki and Ichiro both helped me clean you up and help your bleeding stop. Y-you idiot. Don't you ever, ever do that again." I looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry I don't think I can. Besides that, where are your uh friends?" I asked. She smiled reassuringly.

"Yuuki and Ichiro? They are downstairs making us some supper." I looked at the clock seeing the time, it read seven twenty-one at night. I looked at her shocked.

"How long was I out?" I asked, wondering at the same time what my mom was doing. Emi looked at me and the look on her face made me scared.

"You have been out for a few days. We have been helping you eat when you would wake up crying, and change your clothes when you uh made a mess." I blushed a deep scarlet color and looked at Emi, noticing she too was also blushing. "D-don't worry I had Ichiro change you when that happened." I sighed in relief glad that no one saw anything other than my arms and legs. A small knock sounded at the door and two people came in carrying soup and sandwiches. My stomach growled at its approval. They smiled when they noticed I was awake and actually sane.

After we ate Ichiro and Yuuki introduced themselves as Careless. Which sometimes could explain their random comments every once in a while. I mustered up enough strength to actually stand up and walk to the bathroom. When I walked in I noticed there was a big dark red spot stained in the floor.

I walked out of the bathroom once I washed my hands and went into my room. Ichiro and Emi were having an argument about what would happen now that I am awake. Yuuki was just shaking her head. When she lost her temper from all of their bickering back and forth she smacked Ichiro on the head hard and then smacked Emi on the head more lightly. I just stood there and watched them. They all seemed to notice me there at the same time and froze. "Hi." I said shyly. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans that hung loose to my legs and a sweater that covered the bandages all over my arms. "Um I think I'm going for a walk. And I uh want to go alone. I just need some fresh air." I looked at them with pleading eyes and one by one they all nodded and said that it was fine. I thanked them and then went down to the foyer and put on my shoes. I opened the door and walked out into the cold, crisp winter air. I sighed, relieved to get away from my room.

I walked out of the fenced yard and walked somewhere unknown. I looked all over trying to find where my heart told me to go. I saw an old couple looking lovingly in each other's eyes as they were walking down the street. I saw a girl from my class smiling at her phone, while sitting on a bench. I wanted to feel happiness but I guess my heart needed to mend before I could. I found myself at the park. A lot of people were there with their kids and were taking pictures. I had a flashback of when I was taking pictures with Soubi at this very park at the picnic table. I could feel the sting of tears threatening to pour out and I sucked in a breath to stop from sobbing. I missed seeing Soubi, but now I have Emi. When I thought of Emi I suddenly had the feeling of pure joy shake through me and I remembered Soubi saying that it meant that we had joined more closely. I smiled as I shivered in the cold.

I slowly backed away from the park hitting someone on accident. "Oh, I um I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." The person looked at me with anger and told me it was okay. I walked away and went to my favorite childhood hideout. It took about an hour to get to the spot from the park, but I went there and climbed up the tree that now had snow on.

Sitting in the small tree house I thought of my past. Seimei had brought his friend over and had gone to his room right away. For some reason I couldn't remember the face of the friend who had been with Seimei. I remember I really wanted to play with them and tell Seimei how my friend had already lost her ears in the second grade. My mom had heard me crying and made some cookies to make me feel better. After that I went to sleep.

"I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE!" Someone yelled down at the base of the tree. I slowly peeked my head out the window carved into the wood and saw an unfamiliar person. I felt chills going down my spine when I heard the hatred in the man's voice. I sat back down slowly and stayed still for a minute. But then there came a second voice, more calm, that joined in with the others voice. "Come on out, we want to talk. We know you are in there and if you do not come out right now we will kill this young female that my partner is holding now.

I looked once again out the window to see who was being held and gasped to see Akari. She was being gagged by something and had her hands bound together behind her back. Her legs were bound with rope and she was limp. They must've bashed her head with something.

I stood up and slowly walked out into their view and spoke. "What do you want?" I put the most venom in my words as possible and glared at them with pure hatred.

"Can you come down please? We would wish to speak with you, but if we have to we will result into violence." I thought for a moment and then decided to climb down the tree. Once I was down on the ground they set Akari on a bench that was nearby and walked closer to me. The female held out her hand. "My name is Shiori. And this idiot next to me is Rikuto." I took her hand carefully and shook it. I pulled my hand away. "We would like to talk you into coming with us to Seven Moons. I know you have had bad experiences there but we assure you it won't happen again. The headmaster would like to have you come and train with us. And we already know you have a fighter named Emi. We were in fact the ones who sent her here." I gasped at the news but stayed silent other than that. "So what do you say? We will give you an hour to decide." She continued.

"What if I say no?" I asked cautiously.

"Well I wonder what would happen if this young female were to be dropped in the river…would she freeze into an ice cube?" I wanted to tell her to fuck off but I thought it over.

"Okay, I think I made my decision already. Since I really need a break from this city, I will go "train" at Seven Moons. But if anything is to go wrong like last time I was there I will not hesitate to leave." I spoke slowly. Shiori smiled and pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, we have him. He has decided to come with us." She listened to the person on the other line. "Yes, yes of course sir." She paused "Yeah bye." She flipped her phone back down and placed it back in her pocket. "My master has told to tell you this… 'We greatly appreciate you coming here and hope you do well'." Shiori smiled. "We will give you one hour to pack your things, as well as Emi's and then we will be on our way. Meet us at the elementary school in one hour, once we depart." She took my hand and pulled me into a car and told Rikuto to grab Akari and get in the car. Once everyone was in we took off down the gravel road and went the way towards my house. I was silent the whole ride until we reached my house. They told me to take Akari into my house and that from now on I have exactly one hour. I grabbed Akari and carried her slowly and carefully into my house and set her on the couch. Emi rushed forward to me and hugged me.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good." I shook my head.

"Emi, we need to pack our things. I am going to Seven Moon's and I am going to train. I only am going there because I need to escape the bad memories of this city and get my mind on something other than Soubi." I told her before she could say anything else I went up to my room and grabbed a suitcase from my closet and grabbed some clothes and my stuff I needed. Once I finished packing I went down the stairs and saw that Akari now had a blanket over her and had a pillow. I set the suitcase down on the foyer floor and went into the kitchen and got a piece of paper and a pen. I folded the paper in half and then opened it back up and wrote a message.

_Akari,_

_Right now you have probably noticed you are not at your place, you are at my place. But just to let you know Emi and I have gone to Seven Moon's to train. I still have my cell phone but only call if you have an emergency. _

_Bye!_

_Ritsuka Aoyagi._

I placed the note on the coffee table in front of her and then wait for Emi to get back here. I looked at the clock and noticed we only had twenty minutes until the time we had to meet. Emi arrived with three full sized suit cases with only ten minutes to get to the school. We rushed out the door with our stuff and made our way to the elementary school. When we got there the same car as before was sitting idle in front of the school.

Shiori got out of the car and walked over to us. She smiled and introduced herself to Emi. We placed our things in the trunk of the car and got into the back of the car. Shiori sat in the driver's seat and we were off to the school.

An hour or so later we arrived at the school. We were greeted by some of Emi's friends and also Shiori and Rikuto's friends. We got out of the car and grabbed our stuff from the trunk and we made our way into the building. We went to the main office and they told us where our rooms were. It must've been some sick joke that I was put into the same room as me and Soubi were last time, but here I was in that same room.

**Beep: Can Emi and Ritsuka please come down to the Headmaster? Repeating, can Emi and Ritsuka please come down to the Headmaster?**

I made my way out of my dorm and somehow found myself at the office. They directed me to the Headmaster's room. I knocked on the door softly when I reached his door. A male with silver hair opened the door. He was like the last time I saw him. I scratched my mind to remember what his name was. I looked past him and saw Emi was already in there. "Hi! Thanks for coming in. If you forgot my name is Ritsu."

* * *

**AN: I know I know, cliffhanger. :) So…? Anything you like? Well if so please, please, please, PLEASE(!) review and tell me what you like so I can keep that going. :) And also I will not write anymore to this story if I don't get at least 10 reviews. (AHEM: I did write over 3,000 words for you guys So I expect to get a lot of reviews. ;) ) Again thank you!**

**Soubi: Why did I have to leave?**

**Ritsu: Yeah seriously? *cries***

**Me: Because I had to make it more Dramatic! :PP**

**Akari: Well that was really mean. *pouts***

**Soubi: It's okay Akari. *hugs***

**Ritsu: Also one more thing why do I keep on crying?**

**Me: Because I need more DRAMA!**

**PS: I know Ritsu is out of character here and yeah I did make this chapter really long. :) I hope you liked it!**

**-HelloKittyLover12343 (AllieCat12343)**


	12. UPDATE

**AN:** _Hey Guys_… You can kill me now I guess.. but if you do! You won't get any more faaanfics! xD

SO. I have decided to start writing again, I'm probably going to start by editing the chapters, because, let's face it… the earlier chaps are kind of.. ehhhh x3 So I also might be changing the plot because I have no idea what my little brain was thinking two years ago ;)

_I need your help though_, **message** or **review ideas** for the plot, kay? I won't tell whose I'll use, but I will use them! So please help :D

Alright, see you guys around! :3

**PS: Up above goes for the following stories:**

**-Remember?**

**-Loveless Leads to Loneliness**

**-Lost and Found**

**-The New Kid**

**-Misfortune**

These will start off _slowly_, and so this is going to be on of my summer projects to get these up and around again...

_Alright, bye for real this time xD_

_Alicia_


End file.
